Shrouded in Darkness
by DisturbedDucky
Summary: Riku has found himself still haunted by Ansem, yet he's ended up at Castle Oblivion with Org XIII. The Org XII has accepted him! Yaoi! CHAPT 5 UP![Axel x Demyx] [Riku x Ansem] [Riku x Xemnas]
1. Shrouded in Darkness

-1**Me:** Alright, first chapter of my new story! I hope you all like it, I've been brain storming about this thing for weeks now. No I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters. Square Enix does.. TT

**Chapter 1**

_**Shrouded in Darkness..**_

_**(Prologue)**_

--------

_"Pit-pat-pit-pat-pit-pat.."_ The sound of boots running across the wet pavement. "Heh.. Heh.. Heh.." Breathing hard, the cloaked figure ran as fast as he could. The rain was now starting to come down harder then it had been just a few seconds ago. "You've got to be kidding me. heh.. heh..." muttering under his breath. It was getting harder to see as it is, being around midnight. Some how or another he had arrived at the World that Never Was. It was a dark city, with tall buildings, but with no people.

The wind whipping the bottom of his cloak around, made it harder to run. It would seem to get caught up in his legs, and slow him down. His hood fell back from the force of the wind, and the rain splashed across his face. Cursing; he ran under the nearest over hung roof. His silver hair stuck to his face, before he gently shook his head, to rid himself of the rain water. His brilliant aqua colored eyes searching the horizon about him. This was not the first time Riku had been to this place. Why he had shown up again, time could only tell.

"..This place hasn't changed a bit.. Still rainy, cold, and dull.." Running a gloved hand through his silver mess of hair, he closed one eye and leaned back against the dry wall. He would have to find a place to stay. King Mickey not being with him at this time, made things a little more difficult again. The last time he had came here, he had run into a boy with key blades as well. They had fought, but that's all he really remembered. "Guess, I should find a place to crash for the night.." Pushing himself off the wall, and pulling up his hood once more, he set out into the rain and disappeared through the darkness of the town.

Reappearing in a new alley Riku took the time to make sure he was alone. Not wanting another incident like the last time. His head lifted as he was looking for what seemed to be a sign that would indicate that it was an Inn. Spotting what he was looking for, he made his way across the street, and over to the Inn door. It was one of those self doing things. As long as you gave the Inn money, you could stay in any room, for how ever long the person chose. He put his hands in his cloak pockets searching for money. Hearing the familiar jingle he took out a few coins and inserted them into the slot, hearing the door click, Riku was able to turn the door knob and enter.

"Well, that was easy enough.." He thought to himself. His boots hardly making any sounds as he took to one of the hallways containing many doors to the rooms. All the rooms were surprisingly luxurious. Picking the huge oak door, he quickly took to the room. It was very welcoming, a small fire place, huge king size bed with canopy curtains hanging down. Plush carpet, a table in the corner for sitting things on, and a reclining chair. "Not bad.. Not bad at all.." He said, while pulling away his hood. Tonight he would be able to relax for the first time in a long time.

His eyes weren't exactly used to the dim lighting, it felt too weird. Luckily his silver locks covered his eyes most of the time. Taking one last look around the room, he took notice of another door. "Ah, must be the bathroom.." Smiling faintly, he made his way over to the door, and pushed open the door. He put his hand on the wall searching for a light switch. Feeling a button, he pushed it in. The lights came on. Sure enough he was right. Beautiful tile floors, with marble sinks. "Hmm.. Bit too fancy of a bathroom for me, but it'll work for the time being."

His gaze was then averted to the bathtub. It was one of those with jets, and could fit two or three people. "Damn.. What the hell do they call them.." Riku thought to himself, trying to remember the name. "Gaah.. Forget it. It's not important anyway.." Riku said waving his hand as if dismissing the tub.

"Hmm.. Maybe I'll take a bath.." He began to disrobe. Taking off his gloves and setting them down on the counter top. Bending over he slipped out of his boots, and unzipped his cloak hanging it on the door hook, so it could dry. "Now.. Just these damned pants.." He said in relief. Freeing himself from the confinement of his pants, and boxers; he then ran the bathwater, making sure it was nice and hott.

After waiting for several minutes, he slowly descended into the tub, enjoying the stingingly warm sensation of the hot water. "Ahh…." Closing his eyes, and leaning his head back against the tub, he relaxed. "Now, this is the life…"

"_Quite the contrary_.." A smooth voice floated through the air, sending chills down Riku's Spine. His eyes immediately flung open, but he didn't see anyone there. "…Who's there.." Turning his head looking around the bathroom he didn't sense or feel anyone else's presence. "Hello?!" Riku stoop up, grabbing a towel situating it around his waist. Stepping out of the tub, and opening the bathroom door he stuck his head out the door to see if anyone had entered his room. "..Is any one there?" He spoke out loud. Hoping that no one was indeed there. Yet still wanting to know who the voice belonged too.

After waiting awhile, and not hearing the voice again, he decided that he must have been hearing things and needed some sleep. Though before he could rest, he was to wash his coat, and under clothing. Washing his clothes, wasn't the most fun thing to do, but it had to be done, if he wanted to feel clean. Which he did. Pulling the chair from the table in the corner, he set it up in front of the fire place, that he had started so he could dry his clothes. Quickly walking back to the bathroom, and then back out with is cloak, pants, and boxers he hung them on the chair, so the heat from the fire would dry them in no time flat.

"There… now I can get some sleep.." He ran his hand through his hair, then to the back of his neck, popping it. "Ah, that felt nice.." Turning towards his bed, and making his way over to it, he pulled back the sheets and dove right in. The silk sheets felt great against his skin. Since his clothes were drying he had to sleep in the nude for the night, but it didn't seem to bother him in the least. The pillows were very nice and fluffy. The canopy also did a fine job of shunning out the light. "Now, this is what I call a nice bed." Re said rolling over onto his stomach and spreading out more. Soon after he was situated, his eyes slowly shut, and he was out cold.

_"…_Where am I?" Riku said, looking around, but couldn't see anything for he was once again in complete darkness. "Hello?" He said calling to see if anyone else was there. He began walking, to where he didn't know. _"pit-pat-pit-pat" _His boots echoed through the dark space. "This must be another dream.." He said aloud. Stopping, and sitting down Indian style, he held his chin in thought.

"_Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard…"_ The same voice came floating across the darkness. Riku quickly jumping up, took on a defensive stance. It was not so much on not being able to see, it was the fact he had no weapons on him at the time.

"Who's there?" Riku calmly said, trying to keep his cool. It was only a dream. That's all he had to remember.

"_Surely, you haven't forgotten me already?" _He voice was taunting him slightly. He hated it when someone was taunting him. "Who ever you are, show your self!" Riku was now waving his hands about him, trying to find maybe a wall, or something to hang on to.

_"Now, now Riku, is that anyway to talk to your master?" _Riku took a step back. Why hadn't he realized it before. "Ansem!"

_"Bingo, we have a winner; of course a smart lad like yourself should be able to figure out anything." _Ansem was mocking him. Riku felt uneasy. How in the world was this happening.

_"Oh, did I forget to mention, that when I said I was coming back, that I could haunt you through your dreams?" _He was chuckling to himself. Riku was now clenching his fists. "So it was you earlier that I heard." Ansem still hadn't shown himself to Riku yet. Riku was slightly thankful for that, but he knew it was going to be inevitable. He could feel Ansem's eyes watching him, every move he made, he knew Ansem know.

_"I can sense your nervousness.. The darkness in your heart, is still there. Thus why I am still here.. As long as you have the darkness in you. You can never escape me." _Ansem said, stepping out of the Darkness for Riku to see. Riku took a few steps back, but hit something behind him. A wall. "Oh.. Great. So your telling me, that I have to keep putting up with your lame ass.."

_"Yes."_ Ansem said grinning with mischief. His movement was undetected by Riku, only until Ansem was face to face with him. "Wha--" Riku was already backed against the wall, so escaping didn't come easy. Ansem's lips curved into an evil smirk. His eyes narrowing, as they began to roam Riku's figure.

_"My.. You've grown since the last time I saw you face to face.." _He took hold of Riku's chin, and made him move his head side to side, so he could get a better look. Riku began to growl, and slapped Ansem's hand away. "Don't touch me.." His voice was low and warning.

_"Ooo.. Temper.. Temper.." _Ansem's silver hair spilled over his shoulder as he bent down more to Riku's height. He still wore the same clothes. Riku's eyes began to widen, as he felt something warm brush against his legs. He quickly realized that Ansem was trying to bind him to the wall with darkness. "Ansem!" He began to struggle, and was able to push free from the binds, as he ducked under Ansem's arms to run, he was caught by the scruff of his shirt. "Damn it.." Riku was now starting to become mortifying.

_"In a hurry to leave me so soon? But I thought you missed me.." _Ansem taking a hold of Riku and pulling him close to him so he could make the boy face him. Riku wasn't going to comply that easily, and took his hands to push off of Ansem. Though he didn't even move. Ansem was as solid as a rock. "What the--" Riku was cut off by Ansem though.

_"Surprised? Your not as strong in you dreams as you are in real life." _His eyes glimmering with something more then just mischief. Riku didn't like the look of that. "What do you want with me?"

Riku was slowly starting to lose his nerve. He wanted to wake up. _"I simply want you Riku.." _Ansem took Riku's lips with his own. Riku's eyes grew larger then saucers. At least the felt that way. Shutting his eyes tightly he screamed mentally. He shot up, breathing hard. Looking around him, he saw that he was back in the Inn room. Taking the sheets and flinging them off of him, he quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet and cupping his hands with water he splashed water up into his face. "ugh.. What a nightmare.." He said still somewhat shaken up.

He started to massage his temple using his fingers, to go in a small circular motion. It seems sleep was going to be a whole lot harder to enjoy now that Ansem was back to haunt him. Turning off the water, and walking back into his room, he took his clothes from the chair to see if they were dry. Smiling happily, finding out they were, he quickly dressed. He was getting out of this place, and as soon as possible. About 7 minutes later, he was once again out walking in the rain towards the Castle in the distance. What lie ahead he did not know. "This is going to be a loooong night.." Riku quietly said to himself.

-------------

To be continued in the next chapter..


	2. Stumbling Through

Me: Yay, second chapter is finally up! I'm sorry _it's been so long since i've last updated! _

**Chapter 2**

_**Stumbling through..**_

**-------**

Riku was starting to get closer to the huge castle before him. Only a few more tall buildings to climb, and he should be home free. "They don't want to make this easy on me, do they?" Complaing to himself out loud, he began a sprint to the next building wall to gain some speed to run up the wall, and jump over the edge. "Hyah!" Crying out like he normally would do in a situation, landing with a small thud ontop of the roof, he quickly took note of his surroundings. He knew that as he would get closer to the castle the more chances of him running into someone he might not want to.

_"Effortless for you.. isn't it.."_ Ansems voice came floating over his thoughts. Riku's concentration was then lost. Then with that is was gone. Shaking his head of the voice he had just heard, thinking it was best not to ask. Quickly crouching behind one of the ventalation systems that usually buildings have on top of them, he stealthfully made his way across the top, and over to the next building. He quickly glanced up at the castle, just a little further and he could scale the walls. He could sense the darkness within the castle, and it seemed all so familar. "Damn it.." cursing under his breath, he quickly hid. A lesser nobody came wiggling by. Stopping to look in the direction that Riku was hiding, then went on it's way. Riku slowly glanced around the corner noting that the thing was gone. "..That was a close one.."

He didn't need the people in the castle knowing he was there, or about to intrude upon their home. Hurrying up, he ran the rest of the way and with one huge leap he caught one of the edges of the castle wall. "Ughm.." He hit the wall a little too hard for his liking but, it had to be done. _"..Why aren't you using your powers.. "_ Ansems voice was in Riku's mind again. Riku wasn't in the mood to hear him at the moment, and was scowling mentally at Ansem's intrustion. "You know very well, that once I use my powers, the people inside will be able to sense me!"

_"Ah, so you do take the time to realize I'm here. How thoughtful, though you know, don't you realize that even if you don't use your powers, they can still sense you?" _Ansem was smirking, Riku knew he had to be smirking at him right now. Even if he couldn't see him. He could feel it. "Gee.. thanks for telling.." Riku shut Ansem out the best he could, as he began to pull himself up, an over the wall of the castle. Making it over the railing, he took a second to crouch low, making sure that no one had seen him. "Clear so far.." talking under his breath, seemed to do him good, though he didn't know why.

Searching his surroundsing, he figured he was on the 3rd floor of the castle when he went through the tall doorway. The long dark hallway he was now walking through was sort of creeping him out as he went in more. Suddenly the hall lit up. Torches on either sides of the wall were burning brightly with flames. "Strange..they must know I'm hear.." He told himself mentally. Ansem was somewhere floating in the back of Riku's mind, seeing what he saw through his eyes. It was an interesting thing really, though he never dwelled on the thought.

His boots began to echo as he made his way to the end of the hall. He was cursing the tile on the floor over and over, each time it echoed. Coming to a huge door, he was pondering whether or not to open it. Though he didn't know very well what could lie on the other side. Thats when the thought occured to him. "Ansem..I know your there. Answer me.." There was silence. "Ansem! I demand that You answer me!" Riku was shouting at him mentally, knowing very well Ansem could hear him. Though after waiting awhile, and not getting an answer, he grumbled, pushing the door open without a second thought. His eyes stung, at the bright light that was on the other side of the door. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust.

Riku was standing in a long hallway with weird stairs and floating things that looked like grey squares. "Interesting.. " A lesser nodoby was standing next to the stairs that led up. It was wiggling it's weird figure around, probably trying to figure out whether or not Riku was a threat. Riku only wished he had noticed the thing in the first place. "Shit!"

He said while running at the nobody, his blade in his hand, the nobody didn't know what hit it until Riku was through slashing it inhalf. It poofed in the black purple smoke it usually did when it was killed. Riku staying on the defensive for a moment, took more precautions to the room. No other lesser nobodies. "Good.." He assured himself.

Quickly he made his way up the stairs skipping some if necessary.

---------------

Walking down one of the other hallways in Castle Oblivion, was the silver/purplish haired Zexion. He was coming back from the Superior's office, about the other members, and how they've successfully managed to keep everyone alive from the other incident at castle oblivion. Though could you really be alive, when you supposily didn't exist in the first place? Though something was wrong. Zexion could smell the familiar scent of the Superiors, though it was still different. Where had he knew this scent. Suddenly it hit him. Riku. Though how could this be? Zexion quickly made his way further down the hall. The scent was getting stronger. "If he's here in the castle.."

Riku was heading straight for Zexion's directon. "There must be away up.. the the next level.." Stopping to catch his breath for a moment, Ansem decided to interupt. _"I'd just though I'd let you know... if you'd care to listen.. that your heading straight for the Nobody named Zexion.." _Riku's eyes shot around. He hadn't realized that he could be going right into them. "Oh...hell.." Riku took his hand and started to open a portal. Once opened everyone in the whole Castle knew Riku was there.

---------------

"Shit! Your kidding me!" Axel was now making his way out of his room, to go find Riku. "That little punk, actually made it!" Axel was about the only one that didn't completely despize Riku. Though he wasn't about to go and admit it. "I have to find him before the others.." He began to run down the halls, where he sensed where the silver haired boy might be.

Saix and Xemnas, were waiting for the others to find Riku. After the whole incident, Marluxia was no longer Xemnas' favorite, but Saix was. Xemnas was more reliant on the man. Saix was not one to mes with, with his mood swings, and claymore, no one really went around the man. "..They'll find the igorant fool..." Saix spat.

Xemnas, was only looking on sensing that there was more then just Riku in the castle but one similar to his own. "..Heh, this should be interesting..."

"UGgh! I hate that brat!" Larxene held her kunai in her hands, as electricity seemed to surround her. She had hated him because of Sora, and their friendship. "The little brat thinks, that after what happened he can come here and ruin our home too!" "Now, now Larxene take your anger out on him, not me." Marluixa suggested to her. He didn't like Riku either, but when the Nymph was mad, he feared her over Saix anyday.

"And YOU!" Larxene was now pointing one of her Kunai at Marluxia's face. "Why don't I see you doing anything about him!" Marluxia's brow was up in answer to her question. "Because I know what he's capable of. And if you can't sense the other presence with him, your stupid." He bluntly told her. Larxene could only glare at him.

The other members had begun their search for Riku as well, but were not having the best luck in the world. All except for one.

----------------

"So you say, that treat you like crud here." Riku was asking a question to man with a blue type guitar thing by what Riku thought. "Yes.. they always tell me to go do things, that I'm not right for.." A tune was filling the air, as the man began to play his instrument. Riku could see that the man was young, probably not much older then himself, and a passion for music. "What exactly do you call that thing, anyway.." Riku slightly waved his hand, gesturing to what the guy held. "It's a Sitar. It's my weapon of course, though it can play music as well. Oh I didn't catch your name, I'm Demyx. I'm one of the newest members to this place."

"I'm Riku." 'So thats why he didn't freak out, when I approached him. He's new.' Riku thought to himself, but before Riku could say anything more, he felt as though something heavy had been finally lifted off of his shoulders. Demyx took a glance at Riku. "Is there something wrong?" Looking down at his hands, Riku was shocked. He couldn't feel Ansem's presence at all. Maybe coming here did something..

"N-No, I'm alright really." Riku felt weird after that.

-----------------

"..Soo.. why did you bring the boy here? You know he's the enemy." Xemnas said in a low tone of voice. "I figured you could put him to good use. After all, I think I can still hold some power over him." Ansem's voice replied. Xemnas' voice was only a little deeper then Ansems own. The two being of each other, is interesting, to the fact they had major differences.

"..You are of me, and yet think different. Thats what I like about you..or shoud I say me." Xemnas' lips were curling into a smirk. Simply shrugging his shoulders Ansem agreed with him. "Very well.. I'll monitor and let him stay.. though you'll be in control of him. Not I." Informing Ansem of his duty. Ansem slightly bowing to his other half, took leave.

-------------------

"So are you here to join the Organization too?" Demyx happily questioned Riku. Looking down at where Demyx was sitting, he ran a hand through his hair. "Well, not exac--" "Oh come on! Don't be so shy! It's really not all that bad, I mean free food, and a place to sleep." He was trying to get Riku to be his friend. "Thats nice and all, really, but I ca--"

"Hi Axel!" Demyx was looking passed Riku's form, and waving to someone. Riku's face became very pale. Quickly whirling around, and summoning his blade, he faced Axel. Axel was alot closer to him, then he thought he would be. "Ah, Riku. I didn't think you could make it here."

Demyx stood up, patting Riku on the soulder, in which causing Riku to jump. "Axel! Riku's here to join the Organization!" Riku thought he was going to die from embarrassment. "I'm not hear to--" "What?" Axel had the look of shock across his face. "I thought you said you'd never join!" His features were brighting. Axel could finally pal around with Riku. "Alright then! Lets get you to Xemnas!"

Riku shook his head. "No! I'm not goi--" Slapping Riku on the back, Demyx gleefully took him to Xemnas. "Oh, he isn't that bad when he's in a good mood." And just like that an hour later and some very infurating nobodies, Riku had become part of the Organization, without being able to say a word...

--------------------

To be continued..

Me: Heh, I enjoyed this alot. xD


	3. Sensing Your Way

-1**Me: **Well this will be my third chapter. Yes, I know I haven't updated Drenched in Water at the moment, that's because I'm short of ideas for that story right, now rather then this one I have ideas. It may not be as funny, but I like where this story might go!

**Chapter 3**

_**Sensing Your Way..**_

------------

So it was said, so it was done. Riku was now a member of Organization XIII, though refusing to change their name to Organization IV, because it was cool the way it currently was. Though Riku actually never saw the Superior, but Saix. Riku didn't much care that he was in the Organization, after all not being able to get a word in of disagreement, did that to you. "This is stupid.." Muttering under his breath he was now apart of the one thing he disliked most at the moment. "..How could they honestly think that I'd want to be apart of this place.." Rolling his eyes, he kicked a pebble a few feet in front of him as he made his way around the castle grounds.

The place was rather large, and sometimes confusing to navigate through. Demyx had been nice enough to give Riku a map, but told him to have the teleportation thing down, which would help a whole lot better then just regular walking around, because well lets face it; that was just plain boring. What's worse, he didn't sense Ansem anywhere in his entire being. Not sure if it was the castle's over whelming darkness, or it was just him. "..Damn it, what am I doing here!?" Clenching his teeth and growling.

He honestly didn't know why he should stay. There was something about the place that drew him to it. They had been nice enough to give Riku his own room to stay, right next door to Zexion. "They put me by the worst person possible.. " He was scowling mentally at them. "Personally I don't think your that great either." Came a calm cool voice from the darkness. Glancing back in the corner of his eye, he saw Zexion's figure appear.

"..Well looks like we can actually agree on something.." Shrugging his shoulders. Zexion took note of the sarcasm in Riku's voice, and could only glare at him. His eyes could be so cold at times. Riku would remember that. "I don't know what the Superior sees in you, but you do have a similar scent to him.. I can't help but wonder if that's it.. Perhaps you have some kind of power the superior knows of.." Zexion said, while folding his arms.

Riku only went on, wanting to get away from Zexion. Not replying to him, but going through a dark portal he summoned instead. Zexion let him go; turning on his own heel and took his leave as well. This would be a very interesting time.

Riku got into his room. An old look to it, though very nice. There was a book case to the right wall, filled with books he didn't recognize. A nice comfy bed, with a red and golden bed spread. Big puffy pillows. They even gave him his own bathroom to himself, which he thoroughly enjoyed having. Not wanting to imagine having to wait inline to use the other ones. His walls were a dark green color, and the floor was a dark dark-red. It was a nice room, not too fancy but not too old fashioned for his liking. He almost couldn't believe it when he first saw it.

"..Mmm.." Grumbling and unzipping his coat, he put it on the back of the chair next to a writing desk he put in.

He wore a light under shirt, that allowed you to see his muscles, but not too bad. Bending over to take off his boots, and after doing so he would plop down on his bed to take a nap. "…ugh.. I dunno why I'm so tired.." Making a muffle sound while talking to himself. He soon found himself staring at the walls with half lidded eyes. A few minutes later he was fast asleep. Unsuspecting as he laid there sleeping soundly, a portal with two figures stepping through took shape. Both having dark tan skin and silver hair.

"Ah, so this is the boy you are having problems with.." Xenmas quietly said to Ansem. Ansem gave a nod of his head, gliding over to Riku's bed side. "He knows something's wrong. He cannot sense me.. Though will not bother to inspect why. He's foolish. " Leaning forward and gently moving some of Riku's hair out of his face, in a somewhat caring gesture; Ansem stood up straight again. Xemnas sighing; too made his way over to where Ansem stood.

"You will keep watch of him, will you not?"

Ansem was focusing his amber eyes on the boys face. He was so pale for having such nice silver hair. It seemed to make his face glow. "Ansem?" Ansem came back out of his trance, and made a soft grunting noise. "Urhm, yes. I will keep watch of the boy." Glancing at Xemnas while raising a brow at him. Xemnas simply gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Well if that's the case, then I'm going back to my office..If you have any problems containing him.. Please do tell me.." With that Xemnas was gone in a twirl.

Riku could have sworn he had heard voices. Though he wasn't sure if it was a dream, one of the voices so familiar, and the other one similar but not the same. Though not really being able to think much on it, before he was soon off into a deeper sleep. Ansem watch the boy sleep for a very long time, never moving from his side.

"When you awake.. Things should get more interesting, now that I am in my own form once again." Whispering softly into Riku's ear, Ansem took a step back. Riku's body shuddering in response to Ansem's voice. Reaching his arm down to his sides groping for the covers. Ansem 's face shown only amusement at Riku's response. Reaching down Ansem gave the to Riku's groping hand, who took them immediately and covered up. Ansem could only chuckle at his actions and sit at the writing desk, waiting for Riku to awaken..

---------------

It was nearing 4:03 in the morning when Riku awoke. Ansem having papers scattered all over the desk, along with two books that were open to certain pages. He held a pen and wore reading glasses. He seemed to have been researching, and writing down important information while Riku had been sleeping. At first when Ansem heard Riku stir, he thought he might get noticed, but apparently not. Riku was now up and walking around slightly drowsy. His eye lids only half open. Giving his eyes the glazed over effect, in which this case made his eyes even more of a mysterious green color. Ansems eyes ever following the boys sluggish movements.

Riku must have been looking for something, because it took him quiet a few minutes to notice that there was another person in the room with him. Slowly turning his attention to the man in the chair sitting at 'his' desk, his eyes widened to find that Ansem was the one sitting there with a feral grin plastered across his face. Riku took to the air, jumping back a few feet away from the older man. "What are you doing here!? Is this another dream?" Riku was gesturing to his room, apparently he had forgotten that it was his new staying quarters.

"A dream my dear Riku. No. I'm afraid your awake for this one." Ansem was grinning from ear to ear. His amber eyes shining like a predator's would. Riku felt as though he had chills running down his back. Somehow he knew he wasn't lying either. "How are you able to show yourself now?" Riku's fine brow arched. Ansem met him with his own brow raising. "I would have thought you would have figured it out by now. Here in this castle, I can tak a solid form thanks to the one they call "Superior." Pfft.. Please, If I can put on a black cloat, and preach more about darkness then he did, then they could call me their Superior, but sadly I'm only a half." Slightly sighing, Ansem stood up taking a step towards Riku.

"Though I thought you'd be happy to see me Riku." Ansem was saying it in a pouty playful voice that always bugged the hell out of Riku. "..So that's why I feel to empty right now. Because I don't have the burden of you in my heart..?" Folding his arms, Riku took another step away from Ansem, not wanting him to get any closer then necessary.

"Well, not so much as not in your heart, after all. I've made myself apart of you remember…" Ansem slowly in a seductive gesture rubbed his hand over his body, and Riku nearly fell flat on his ass from the memory. "I rather not remember that thank you. It wasn't my choi--" "Oh but it was. I can remember how you were weak, and wanted more power.. And what? All to save that Kairi girl… then in the other castle.. I was still in the recess of your mind Riku. The time we shared together.. made all the difference."

"Shut UP!" He threw his hand back. Summoning his dark key blade. "I want you gone Ansem!" Riku found himself shouting at him. Ansem simply shrugged his shoulders and with a wave of his hand, Riku's blade was gone. Riku soon took notice to the light free weight in his hand. Nothing. The blade was gone. "What!? How?" Riku took a defensive stance holding up his fists, and glaring at Ansem. "You know that your no match for me in this place."

"What? Yeah right. I can take you on anytime.." Smiling confidently, Riku talked back to him. Ansem only crossed his arms, and glided right in front of Riku towering over him before the boy could realize what had just took place. Making a slight squeak Riku tried ducking before he could be grabbed. Ansem was too quick none the less and held him in place. "What was that about you taking me on at anytime? Such an offer from such a small boy.." Fire burned in Ansem's eyes, a weird feeling Riku got when he said a little too much was when he knew Ansem was going to make him regret saying those words.

"Ansem don't!" Riku found himself hissing, at Ansem's touch. Ansem was backing Riku up towards his bed. Riku wasn't going to have this even if it killed him. "I promise I won't be too rough on you.." Ansem said in a teasing way, pushing Riku back on his bed, Riku felt his weight give and he was soon on his back, looking up at Ansem. Though for some odd reason he couldn't move his arms or legs. "What the!" Struggling Riku trued to move, but it was useless. Looking up h say that Ansem was using some type of darkness to bind him to his own bed. "..You've got to be kidding me.." Riku said somewhat shook up. Ansem grinning leaned over Riku and whispered, "I'm not kidding you, Riku the proper term I believe is sc--" "SHUT UP! YOUR NOT GOING TO TOUCH ME YOU BASTARD!" Shouting at Ansem, Riku felt and up surge of power rise through the room, that well wasn't his own. Suddenly Ansem found himself dodging a chakram.

"Axel! Why are you interfering!" Growling Ansem, released Riku only to retreat. Riku quickly sat up, and looked over to the door way. Axel caught his chakram, and sheepishly smiled at Riku. "Needed Saving did you?" Riku could only blush slightly, and nod. "Yeah, thanks.."

"No problem. So that was Ansem huh?" Axel asked him, walking in the room to get a better look around at the place. Nodding Riku slid off his bed, and fixed his bed covers. "Yes, that was a man who will not leave me alone.. He's obsessed with trying to take my being.." Axel snickered. "Apparently in more ways then one." Riku stopped and looked at him as if he were going to kill him. "You don't have to remind me you know. It's bad enough having him haunt your dreams tryng to rape you there as well.." Axel cringed at the thought. "I'm sorry to hear that man." Axel slowly patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, me and Demyx will be here to help you out." Riku stared at him long and hard then sat down on the edge of his bed. "That's what I wanted to know… Why did you guys expect me into the organization after trying to use me.. And other things.."

Axel scratched the back of his head. "Well…"

----------------

To be continued.

Me: oo; I hate my writing style. It's horrible. Xx;


	4. Slightly Confused

Me: Wow, only when you go back and read through the stuff you've already written, you realize how badly everything sounds. I'm sorry you have to put up with such horrible grammer! I'm trying to fix it up as I go! Thank you for waiting, I know it's been awhile since I last updated anything. P.s: I don't have spell check ;3;  
Oh! And hopefully! The people that are reading this have played KH2! XD I dun wanna be killed for Spoilers.

Chapter 4

Slightly Confused..

------------

Riku was looking over at his Savior. The red head had came into his room just in time. Though he felt a little ashamed not being able to defend himself, he was glad for the help. "Well what?" Riku questioned Axel to carry on with what he was saying. Axel was scratching his neck all the while trying to avoid Riku's eye contact. "Well..you see its like this Riku," Axel grabbed the chair that was situated next to the desk and turned it around so he could sit down. "The Superior knew sooner or later that you would come looking for our castle. Which sure enough he was right about.."

Riku huffed beaming at the lamp that was on his nightstand. He hated it when people could predict him. "So is that why he didn't have anyone attack me?" He gave Axel a quick glance to see his face. Axel was leaning back in his chair from time to time, thinking of a way to explain things better. "In away yes. The darkness in your heart is strong, but so is the light. That's kind of where we hit a problem." Axel could tell Riku was confused, and heaved a sigh. "In other words, Xemnas thinks that since the darkness in your heart is so great, he can control you, or perhaps turn you fully into a Nobody like us."

Riku's face shown only awe and yet more confusion, usually by now he would have understood things, but the way Axel sort of jumped around while explaining things really did not help him to understand. "Still don't get it do you.." Axel frowned slightly. He was getting agitated at Riku's lack of picking up on things.

"Alright, I'll explain it slower, and much more easier for you to understand!" He leaned forward lacing his fingers in a fist position while resting his elbows on his theighs. "You have both strong darkness, and light. Xemnas knows this. You said that Ansem haunted you and tried taking your being correct?" Riku slowly shook his head. "You want to kno why no one attacked you? Xemnas sensed Ansem inside of you! His other half! Here in this castle Ansem can become whole with Xemnas if he really wanted to! Meaning double trouble."

Riku blinked when it finally hit him. "So your saying, Xemnas had planned on meeting back up with Ansem all along?" Axel smiled and leaned back, "Bingo!" Riku looked down at his hands, he had not realized he had been clenching them so tightly. His knuckles were turning even more of a white color. "So what happens to me in the end?" Riku slowly glanced back up at the red head. Axel shrugged flopping one of his arms over the back railing of the chair, then crossed his legs. "Thats up to you my friend.."

Sighing Riku stood up and walked over to the desk that Ansem had been sitting at only moments earlier. His eyes danced over all the papers that had been scattered out among the desk. He skimmed a few of the random papers and found out that he had indeed been researching more about hearts, and now Nobodies. Axel watched Riku's form wondering what possibly coould be going through Riku's head at the time. "Are you going to be fine here?" he called over to him. It took Riku a few moments before he even noticed that Axel had spoken. "Huh?" Riku looked over to him.

Axel shook his head smiling. "Are you going to be alright here?" Riku stared at him briefly and looked back to the desk. "Yeah, I should be..Oh when will I finish meeting everyone else?" Riku remember Axel saying something about Demyx. Axel thought about this for a moment before standing up and stretching his arms over his head. "Well, everyone would be asleep around this time. So how about I finish showing you around tomorrow?" Riku smiled for the first time in awhile. "Sounds good to me."

Axel ruffled Riku's hair, only to have him growl. "Hey now, down boy!" Riku gave him that 'touch my hair and I'll kill you look'. Axel backed up giggling slighly, "Okay, Okay I'll see you tomorrow.." Axel left Riku's room, but before he closed the door he stuck his head back in, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm just down the hallway.." Riku waved him away. "Alright..Alright thanks for the concern." Axel smiled shutting the door behind him. Riku might finally get back to sleep, but if Ansem showed up he did not know what would happen.

-----------------------

Axel continued down the dark hallway to his room. He swore when he passed Xaldin's room he heard the Gunner Xigbar, but he was not going to dwell on those thoughts. "Hmm..where might my Nocturne have gone?" Axel muttered to himself. Rounding a corner, he saw what he was lookiong for. IX's Room. He smiled running his hand through his red spikes, not that Axel did not look good already. Ever since the Pyro had laid eyes on the Nocturne he always had this strange pull towards him.

Axel knocked lightly on his door and waited. 'Coming..' He heard a familiar voice from inside. The door swung open and Demyx stood before him in his boxers and blue muscle shirt. Axel's eyes ran up and down Demyx's figure. Demyx felt his gaze and could feel his cheeks turning pink. "Uh, Hi Axel.." Demyx muttered to the red head. Axel smiled and waved his hand. "Hey Demyx, I was wondering if I could crash in your room tonight?" Demyx smiled and moved to let axel in, "Sure come on in." Axel mentally squealed and walked passed Demyx into his room.

"So hows Riku?" Demyx asked turning to flop down on his water bed, which constantly moved after being pumbled upon. Axel was discarding his boots near the door when Demyx asked. "Well, I fought off that Jackass.." Axel said between grunts to get off his boots. "Who Riku!?" Demyx sat up looking concerned, "No that guy Ansem.. he was trying to get into Riku's pants.." Demyx's mouth was a clear 'O' shape. "Well, as long as that guys gone then." Demyx smiled hugging a pillow close to himself. Axel unzipped his jacket and felt Demyx's gaze on him, he knew that he was tryin to hide it, but Axel caught him.

"..See something you like Demyx?" Axel flexed slightly, and winked at the Nocturne. The red creeping into Demyx's cheeks was priceless. Though Axel was skinny, he still had a nice build about him. Something the Nocturne really did not have. Demyx turned away feeling embarrassed for being caught staring at the red head. 'stupid!' he thought tohimself. Axel chuckled throwing his coat down on the floor next to his boots. All that was left was his pant. He waited for Demyx to glance at him before he slowly unzipped his pants.

The familar zip sound caught Demyx's attention and he glanced over to Axel. He regretted this of course because once he looked at the Pyro he could not turn away. Axel gave him a seductive smile, before slowly discarding his pants in a sort of strip tease. "AXEL!" Demyx threw his face into his pillow his face would be the color of a tomato. Axel started laughing, and took off his pants the rest of the way. "What's wrong Demy-kun?" Axel said in a huffy mocking voice.

Demyx mutterd something into his pillow, but Axel did not hear him. "Demy..." He slowly crept over and Demyx immediatley felt more then enough weight on his bed. Something was hovering over him, he knew this because the hairs on the back of his neck usually stood on end when someone was near him. Demyx was dreading what was to come next, he knew that if he turned around he would be captivated by Axel's emerald eyes.

"Deeemmy.." Demyx squeaked loudly feeling hot breath near his ear. Axel grinned, running his hand down the Nocturnes back very lightly. He cursed mentally for there being a shirt in the way. Yet he got the result he was looking for when he saw the goose bumps form on Demyx's shoulders. Demyx could feel himself starting to sweat from the attention he was getting. He squeezed the pillow even tighter. Why he did not stop Axel from doing what he was doing was byond him at the moment.

Suddenly the bed was lighter, and Demyx realized at Axel was no longer hovering over him. He let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. Axel shook his head smiling as he took his usual spot on the floor at the side of Demyx's bed. "Demy..Demy..Demy..you worry to much.." He smiled wickedly when Demyx lifted his head from the pillow to glance at his friend. "...Hehe.." Demyx hurriedly reached over to turn out the light and throw the covers over him. He has this strange sense that it protected him from the Pyro.

"Night Demy.." Axel said mockingly. Demyx knew he was still blushing and muttered 'G'night' back at the red head.

If things kept going like this. The Nocturne would go insane.. Tomorrow was another day..

--------------------------

Yay! A little Axel x Demy! Poor Riku! What's he gonna do? Reviews plz! 


	5. Second to Last

Me: Well, for those of you who've read Drenched in Water. Shrouded in Darkness is practically similar in away. Long Story! Interestingness; and Yaoi! 3 I have school tomorrow; it's starting up again, so updating will be rare! Though I'll try. From now on the words in Italics are they're thoughts.. 3

**Chapter 5**

_** Second to Last..**_

--------------

Riku stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He could not get back to sleep since Axel had left. He was deep in thought. Ansem was the only thing on his thoughts at the moment. It bothered him how he was able to be up and about freely. Maybe he should not have came to the castle. It was really starting to make his skin crawl and who was this Xemnas? He remembered Axel saying something about Ansem being Xemnas' other half. "Ugh!" He took the pillow out from under his head and pressed it lightly over his face.

"This is all so confusing.." He muttered to himself. He took the pillow and tossed it on the floor. It was going on 6 o'clock. "Might as well walk around before he comes back.." Riku draped his legs over the bed side and sat up. He slipped on some blue fuzzy slippers he had sitting at the foot of his bed. He just had his pajama pants on, he had changed after Axel left hoping he might get some sleep but as you can see that did not happen.

He stood up and slowly shuffled his way over to the door, opening it. He poked his head out peering both ways. The hallways were empty. "Hmm.." He stepped out shutting his door quietly before setting to the task of finding his way around. The hallways were rather chilly. Riku ran his hands over his arms to warm them up a bit. "BrRrr..Do they have to keep it so cold.." He growled, letting his arms fall back to his sides.

"I wonder how many passageways there are..." Riku remembered how he was able to scale the castle walls with rather ease. True enough no one really did attack him, they were just set out to get him when they sensed his presence in the castle. "I guess Xemnas really was expecting me..I can't help but wonder when I'll get to meet this so called Superior.." Riku rounded one of the corners and came to a doorway. He quickly looked up seeing if there was any sign that told him where the doorway leaded to. "Nothing..I wonder where Xemnas' office is.." He walked on through the doorway, looking around then over his shoulder and quickly sprinted off.

He stopped when he came to 2 passageways. The slid for a few seconds and went forward before flailing his arms to stop. When he did he quickly glanced around, "If I use a dark portal all the members are going to know..and they'll be suspicious if I use one so early in the morning.." Riku beamed down one passageway, then down the other.. "Which way..which way! Gaaah!"

Riku just shook his head side from side and ran down a random passageway. It was getting later in the morning and the Organization members would be awaking soon enough. He needed to find Xemnas' office and quickly if he did not want the others to pester him.

----------------------

"The boy is on his way.." Ansem mused. Xemnas slightly bobbed his head. He was sitting at his desk in deep thought._ "It is quiet strange as well as interesting how my Nobody is so close to me..The boy seems to have control over his emotions...emotions how can my Nobody have such a thing..and why?"_ Xemnas was contenplating on all the theories and studies he had done on Nobodies and hearts.

Ansem stood and slowly backed away into the shadows. "I'll see to it he doesn't get too far.." Ansem hissed excitedly as his form disappeared. Xemnas side glanced at Ansem's retreating form and sighed. "He is very fierce.." he muttered to himself.

----------------------

Riku was no longer sprinting but running down the long narrow hallway. It was very dark and he could hardly see his hand infront of his face. "Gotta be somewhere around..he--" "Oph!" Riku ran into something hard. "What the.." Riku out stretched his hands to feel what he might have run into. It felt warm and strangely defined. It also giggled. _"..giggled.."_ "No!" Riku sprang back and landed in a crouching position.

"Hehehe.. your hands are cold Riku.." A very familiar and haunting voice called out loudly but oh so soft. "What! Ansem!" Riku growled. The torch that was hanging on the wall lit with blazing fire, shining a red-orange glow on Ansem's form. He was dressed in casual clothing instead of his usual trench coat and gloves. "Don't acted so surprised. You knew you would run into somebody. Might as well be me right?" Ansem chuckled stepping more into the light.

Riku pushed off the floor with his hands and stood up straight. "What exactly do you want anyway.." Ansem shrugged his shoulders and held his arms across his chest staring at the boy intently. Riku's face twitched slightly. "What do you mean you don't know!" Riku scowled.

Ansem let his hands fall back to his sides and smiled closing his eyes. "If your trying to see Xemnas, your out of luck." Riku tilted his head slightly. "Am I?" Ansem looked at Riku through half lidded eyes, the fire's light reflecting in his eyes made him look even more dangerous..yet for some reason Riku seemed strangley pulled towards him. "Yes, you have to deal with me for now.." Riku let out a laugh that could not help but escape his throat. He quickly shut his mouth afterwards. Ansem smirked seductively at Riku slowly slinked over to the boy.

"S-Stay back.." Riku put his hands up to push Ansem away but for some reason his body did not want to push him back. Ansem took ahold of his hands and brought his knuckles up to his lips. Riku's eyes widened in shock at Ansem's gentle kisses. Ansem kept his gaze locked with Rikus'. Riku glanced down at Ansem's lips brushing his knuckles and quickly snapped out of it. He pulled back his hand clenching his fist--and punched Ansem in the side of the face.. "Get away from me!" Riku shouted watching Ansem stumble back and reaching up to his face.

Ansem looked at his hand and saw a spot of blood. The impact of Riku's fist which he was now shaking the pain away. Had caused his mouth to bleed. "...Not Ba..ad.." He said gruffly. Riku glared at him rubbing his knuckles. "..I told you to stay away from me.." Ansem smiled slyly wiping the blood away with his thumb. "You'll come to me..in time..you'll come to me..and then..I'll make you mine.." Ansem sneered and slowly backed away into the darkness.

Riku growled running forward trying to attack Ansem's retreating form but hit air. "Damn You!" He spat in anger. The torch that had lit in Ansem's presence slowly burned out, leaving Riku in the dark once again. "..He won't get to me.." Riku clenched his fist. "He won't!" Riku stormed off going back the way he came like a little kid who did not get his way.

--------------------

"He gave you quiet a mark there.." Xemnas stated flately. Ansem indeed had a huge red mark on the side of his face, but Ansem did not care. He would obtain Riku and make him his. Even if he had to..be..N...Nice. _"Yick.."_

---------------------

Axel sat up from where he was sleeping and stayed that way for a little while. "Whereami" He mumbled sleepily. Demyx was awake sitting on his bed playing small tunes on his Sitar. Every note he played wavered in it's own mysterious way. "Your in my room.." Demyx giggled, beaming at his red headed friend. "Oh! Riku! I need to show him around!" Axel stood up but stumbled slightly from the rush of standing up too fast.

"Whoa..careful, take your time.. I'm sure he's still sleeping.." Demyx smiled. Axel looked over to his friend and nodded. "Yeah.. your right.." Axel glanced over to Demyx's bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower.." Demyx glanced up thinking of Axel taking a showe-- "Uh y-yeah!" He smiled and glanced away quickly. Axel caught the blush in his cheek and chuckled to himself. "I won't be long.." Axel called back walking away into the bathroon.

When he shut the door Demyx sighed. "That was close.." He looked up at his ceiling. With Axel's constant teasing it would be the death of him..

---------------------

Me: Yay! 3 Sorry not much going on here but a little bit of a plot. Next chapter I promise will be better!! Mwahahahaaa...


End file.
